poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Cooler
Cooler is the leader of the Pound Puppies. He is in command of finding families for puppies in need. Appearance Cooler is a beagle/bloodhound/pointer mix with white fur. In The Captain and the Cats, he reveals that he is also part Pointer. He always wears his trademark blue jacket with a red shirt collar and red cuffs, which was given to him as a present from his former owner Millicent Trueblood. He also wears an orange dog collar. In Season 2, he remained the same apart from the fact that he grown a small tuft of fur on his head. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he wears a silver leather jacket with two pockets and mint-colored cuffs on his sleeves, pockets, and jacket, and a red collar with a gray tag. His eyelids are yellow. His tuft has grown longer to respresent hair. During the "At the Pound" segment, he wears a pair of red sunglasses. In the 1985 TV Special, Cooler has cadet gray fur and gray ears, although he wore his original tradmark blue jacket. He is half of Holly's height. Personality Cooler is smart, laid-back, friendly, witty, and usually optimistic even when things get serious. Cooler also has a good sense of humor. His jokes are backed up by his goofy Eddie Murphy-Styled laugh. He is considered to be a surrogate big brother to the other young puppies. He has a special bond with Holly since How to Found a Pound. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he is somewhat serious than he was in the TV series and no longer sports his tradmark laugh. Cooler is the romantic interest of Nose Marie. In the TV Special, he had a crush on Violet Vanderfeller. Up until the moment where he saves Violet's life, Cooler calls Violet "Sam". Cooler even risks his life to save his friends from immenent danger. His most treasured belonging is his blanket, in which he calls "Woogie". While Cooler can be fun to hang out with, he can also be a little scolding, as he was seen in Nose Marie Day scolding Howler, Whopper, and Bright Eyes for making a mess. Despite his comedic nature, Cooler is pure-hearted and sympathetic towards his friends. History The Destruction of Wagga Wagga Long before he was adopted by Millicent Trueblood, Cooler used to be the owner of his own cafe in the town of Wagga Wagga. His girlfriend, Penelope, was the singer and his friend, Howler was the bandleader. When Wagga Wagga was destroyed by Captain Slaughter, Cooler and Penelope were chased by Captain Slaughter. After escaping Captain Slaughter, Cooler and Penelope are seperated and Penelope is never seen again. Origin of Holly's Puppy Pound Before the Pound Puppies got started, Cooler was a stray dog who has no family of his own. He was rescued by Millicent Trueblood, an old woman who loves dogs. After Millicent Trueblood died, her puppy pound was given to Holly. Holly also adopted Cooler. He has since then become the leader of the Pound Puppies. Ability Since Cooler is part Bloodhound, he can track down the smell of a particular person or animal with his keen sense of smell. Since he has a pure heart, Cooler can communicate with humans and other animals with Puppy Power. In the TV Special, Cooler is also a good basketball player. He can also play the guitar and has a good singing tenor voice. It is also shown that in Cooler, Come Back, Cooler is good at knitting, as he is seen knitting himself a sculpture of an Afghan hound made out of wool. He can also come up with ideas to help his friends out of a jam. He can also play various instruments at once. He is also a good dancer. In Episode 9: Secret Agent Pup and Episode 20: The Rescue Pups/Goodnight, Sweet Pups, Cooler can be seen driving. Trivia Cooler is inspired by Fonzie, a character played by Henry Winkler in the 1970's TV Series, "Happy Days". Cooler is rarely seen without his jacket on during the first season of the TV Series. In "How To Found a Pound", Cooler is seen for the first time without his jacket on at the beginning of his story. At the end of "The Star Pup", Cooler is seen again without his jacket on. This time, Cooler has a heart-shaped birthmark on his back. It is revealed that Cooler is the Star Puppy. However, this is never mentioned again for the remainder of the TV Series. Cooler's laugh is inspired by Eddie Murphy's laugh. Cooler's full name is Cooler Howard Smith. In the TV Special, Cooler has a record of 762 escapes, in which Cooler calls "A nasty habit I'm trying to quit". Dan Gilvezan, who provided the voice of Cooler in the TV Special and the TV Series, was known for the voice of Bumblebee and various other characters in the 1984 Transformer TV Series as well as the 1986 Transformers film. Cooler was presumably born in Wagga Wagga, according to his story in the episode of the same name. Gallery Cooler.png|Cooler in 1985 Cooler2.png|Cooler in 1986 HNI 0078.jpg|Cooler in 1987 HNI 0083.jpg|Cooler in 1988 HNI 0053.JPG|Cooler wearing sunglasses Cooler Knitting.jpg|Cooler knitting Cooler.JPG|Cooler singing 1987 12-12-1987 - 223 Cooler, Come Back Pt 3 0002.jpg|Cooler and his owner Cooler Blushing.jpg|Cooler and his blanket, "Woogie" Cooler's One-Dog Band.jpg|Cooler playing various instruments Cooler's Birthmark.jpg|Cooler with his birthmark Cooler_and_Howler.JPG|Cooler glaring at Howler Cooler_in_Uniform.JPG|General Cooler Penelope_and_Cooler.jpg|Cooler and his former girlfriend, Penelope Cooler_and_Nose_Marie_kiss.jpg|Cooler's romantic admirer Nose Marie Cooler_with_glasses.JPG|He wasn't lying. Cooler is cool. Cooler_as_Peter_Pup.jpg|Peter Pup Cooler_and_Violet.jpg|Cooler's first girlfriend Violet Vanderfeller Cooler,_Beamer,_and_Howler.JPG|"There it is: the Bone of Scone." Cooler at the Lagoon.jpg|Cooler in his summer attire One Happy Family.jpg|Cooler, Holly and the other Pound Puppies watching TV. Pound Puppies and Holly Family Portrait.jpg|Cooler and his friends Heroic_Cooler.JPG|"Stay back, gang." Cooler_with_a_Chart.JPG|"You see?" Facepalm_Cooler.JPG|"Oh boy." King_and_Cooler.JPG|"Thanks, King." Shocked_Cooler.JPG|"Uh-oh." Holly_and_Cooler_3.JPG|"Oh yeah." Nose_Marie_and_Cooler_2.jpg|"I'm driving and I don't even have a license." Cooler,_Howler,and_Bright_Eyes_in_Disguise.JPG|"Meet...these two." Cooler 3 years later.JPG|Cooler in the fan-made time skip Sweethearts in Trouble.jpg|"Don't worry, Violet. I'll think of something." Cooler_sniffing.jpg|"I'm on the trail." Cooler, Spats and King.jpg|Cooler and his friends, King and Spats Cooler's Valentine.jpg|Cooler in Valentine's Day Cooler and Nose Marie's Valentine.jpg|Cooler and Nose Marie's Valentine Cooler on Saint Patrick's Day.jpg Cooler in Easter Attire.jpg Cooler and Cooler.jpg Millicent_and_Cooler.jpg|Cooler saved by Millicent And_now....JPG|"We get the Pound, right?" Casey, Cooler and Calvin Walking.jpg|Cooler and his siblings Cooler_VS_Captain_Slaughter.jpg|"Take that, Captain Slaughter!" Which character design should be used for Cooler if the TV Series is remade? The 1985 Design The TV Series Design The 1988 Design No matter the design, Cooler is and will always be cool. Who should be Cooler's girlfriend: Nose Marie or Violet Vanderfeller? Nose Marie Violet Vanderfeller Neither Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former residents of Wagga Wagga Category:Heroes Category:TV Special Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Cooler's Family Category:Nose Marie's Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Holly's Family Category:Howard's Family Category:Parents Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Mimi-Nose' Family Category:Calvin's Family Category:Beagles Category:Bloodhounds Category:Teenagers Category:Singers Category:Book Characters Category:Drivers Category:Ancestors Category:Descendants